dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orlesian royalty and nobility
The Orlesian Empire is probably best known for two things – being the birthplace of the Chantry and for its extravagant royalty and nobility. Orlais has a large aristocracy famed for its excess, in particular the fashionable use of cosmetics and complicated clothing, from colorful shoes to elaborate masks. The Grand Game Among the Orlesian nobility, status and appearance are set above all things. Orlesian culture is renowned for its infighting, with every family engaging in what is known as the Grand Game whose object is to one-up rival nobles. Ennoblement Outside of Orlais, it is believed that the lower classes find nobility and the Game contemptible. In truth, most Orlesians aspire to become its participants. Some say that Orlais is a kind of meritocracy, and it is true that anyone could conceivably join the ranks of nobility if they become wealthy enough. For example, a lucky merchant with a powerful patron could gain a title through the Council of Heralds. However, it is exceptionally rare and for most commoners ennoblement remains an unattainable goal. Titles Emperor Drakon, the founder of the Empire, abolished all noble titles with the exception of Lord, Lady and Emperor, fearing that the Grand Game would tear the nation apart. It did not end the Game as Drakon had intended and only made it worse. The nobles began to find other ways to state their superiority and even collect unofficial titles, such as "the exalted patron of Tassus Klay" or "uncle to the champion of Tremmes".Codex entry: The Orlesian Empire With this failure the official titles would later be restored.Interview with David Gaider Known royalty and nobility Emperors and Empresses * Emperor Kordillus Drakon I – the first Emperor of Orlais * Empress Area – the wife of DrakonCodex entry: The Bow of the Golden Sun * Kordillus II – the son of Drakon, and the second Emperor of Orlais * Empress Jeaneve I – one of the early Orlesian rulers. She created many of the traditions and practices of the imperial court. Her guard, the Empress's Arm, were one of the main predecessors of the chevaliers.Codex entry: The Empress's Point * Emperor Freyan – ascended to the throne in 7:44 Storm. It is known that he abolished the law that disallowed women from joining the Orlesian knighthood.Codex entry: Aveline, Knight of Orlais * Empress CelesteCodex entry: The Golden Prince's Raiment * Emperor CorentineCodex entry: Lady Amandine du Val * Empress VougieneCodex entry: Andraste in Nude Repose - Invisible * Emperor Etienne I – the Emperor who presided over the end of the Exalted Marches against the Qunari he ruled from 7:71 Storm to 8:21 Blessed * Emperor Reville – known as the "Mad Emperor" he ruled from 8:21-8:51 Blessed, ordered the second and successful invasion of Ferelden * Emperor Judicael I - ruled from 8:51-8:70 Blessed, he rebuilt the Winter Palace * Emperor Judicael II - ruled from 8:70-8:84 Blessed * Emperor Florian – the Emperor who lost the Orlesian province of Ferelden * Empress Celene I – the Empress since 9:20 Dragon Princes and Princesses * Princess Charlotte – sister of Emperor Corentine * Crown Prince Etienne III - one of Emperor Judicael II's twin sons, died during the Hundred Days Cough of 8:77 Blessed * Princess Evangeline - daughter of Emperor Florian, died during the Hundred Days Cough of 8:77 Blessed * Prince Arwand de Glace – son of Empress Vougine * Crown Prince Leopold - one of Emperor Judicael II's twin sons, died during the Hundred Days Cough of 8:77 Blessed * Prince Reynaud – son of Emperor Judicael I, brother to Emperors Judicael II and Florian, and the father of Empress Celene I''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 67 * Princess Melisande - daughter of Emperor Judicael I, and sister to Emperors Judicael II and Florian Grand Dukes and Grand Duchesses * Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons – challenged Celene I rule, sparking a civil war * Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons - sister of Gaspard * Grand Duke Gratien – murdered along with his wife and children on the orders of Mad Emperor Reville who feared him as a rival Dukes and Duchesses * Duchess Clarisse de Montfort - mother of Empress Celene I * Duke Prosper de Montfort – a close friend of Celene I * Duke Remache of Lydes – Gaspard de Chalons' ally during the Orlesian Civil War * Duke Bastien de Ghyslain – Grand Duke Gaspard's father-in-law * Duke Germain - member of the Council of Heralds, and paternal uncle to Grand Duke GaspardDragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 63. * Duke Theodore de Chalons - husband of Princess Melisande, and father of Grand Duke Gaspard Marquises * Marquis de Chevin – one of Celene's closest allies; along with Houses Ghyslain, Morrac and d'Argent, he makes up the "northern host" of the Empress' supportersDragon Age: Asunder, p. 288 * Marquis de Montsimmard & Marquise Cosinne de Montsimmard – with strong ties to the Montsimmard Circle of MagiDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 31 * Marquis Durellion * Marquise Lady Mantillon – an elite player of The Grand GameDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 362 * Marquis of Salmont – a friend of MeghrenDragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 223 * The ''"Shame of Serault" - great grandfather to the current Marquis of Serault, he was secretly an Apostate Mage who became an Abomination. * Marquis of Serault – the young ruler of Serault in western Orlais in 9:40 Dragon; protagonist of ''Dragon Age: The Last Court''. * Marquis of Alyons, known as His Dour Lordship Comtes and Comtesses * Comte Guillaume de Launcet – was once engaged to Leandra Amell of Kirkwall * Comte Dorian – he owned Fiona and used her as a slave. He was eventually slain by her with magic.Dragon Age: The Calling, pp. 319–320 * Comtesse Jeannevere''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 68 * Comte Brevin de Chalons of MontfortDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 76 * Comte Pierre of Halamshiral – a nobleman somewhat sympathetic to the elven plightDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 155 * Comte Chantral of Velun – an ardent suitor for Celene's handDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 46 * Comtesse d'Argent – an ally of Celene * Comtesse Elodie * Comtesse Helene – a patron of learning attempting to sponsor an elven math prodigy named Lennan being accepted into the University of OrlaisDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 16 * Comtesse Montbelliard Letter: A Letter to an Ambassador Lords and Ladies * Lord Emile Deveraux - "the Golden Prince" of the Summer WarCodex entry: The Lion of Orlais. * Lord Eustace of Val Foret, Bosom Companion of Florian the Glorious and Principal Patron of Leorande the Younger Blood of Val Foret * Lady Cerise, wife of Lord Eustace Blood of Val Foret * Lady Cecilie – lover of music and guardian of Leliana following the death of her mother, Lady Cecilie's handmaiden; she and her household left Ferelden following the Fereldan RebellionAccording to conversation with Leliana in ''Dragon Age: Origins * Lady Elspeth''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 96 * Lady Seryl of Jader – a loyal ally of Empress Celene IDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 158 * Lord Bencour - a nobleman of Halamshiral; considered by the City elves something of a deadbeat regarding payment of his debtsDragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 41. * Remi Vascal – commonly known as the Black Fox * Lord Mainserai – a little-liked nobleman of HalamshiralDragon Age: The Masked Empire'', p. 44 * Lord Ignace Poulenc - with his wife discovered the beneficial properties of "Salubrious Embrium".Codex entry: Embrium. * Lady Adele Lescot * Lord Esmeral Abernache Barons and Baronesses * Baron Arlange * "The Cheery Baron" * Baron Edouard Trivia * "Comte" is the French word for "Count". Aside from "chevalier", it is the only Orlesian title mentioned in-game that uses the French – all other Orlesian titles (Empress, Duke, Viscount, Baroness) are in English. See also * Fereldan royalty and nobility References Category:Royalty Category:Orlesian nobility